Le Chemin
by Dinobot Banshee
Summary: The Path in French. Cybertron. After a girl gets killed by a couple of football players, she gets rescued by her knight in shining armor. But will she stay with him, or be forced to be with someone else. WARNING Human into Transformer/Gore.
1. What did she do to deserve this?

_**.:Authors note:. **__Welcome to __**Le Chemin, **__that's French for 'The Path'. Anyways, I do not own transformers; they rightfully belong to Hasbro/Takara. I do however own Zakky Roberts. I'll let you read now :D. _

_**.:Chapter one:.**_

_What'd she do to deserve this?_

Zakky Roberts walked down the sidewalk with quickness in her pace; nervously glancing over her shoulder from time to time to see if anyone was following her. She had gotten three football players in trouble for beating up an unpopular boy in the hall and they had said that she would pay for her mistake. She could just run, they'd probably be walking home by now and they could catch up to her. Or she could just walk into a populated area and avoid being seen.

The sophomore didn't take any of this into consideration, she just kept walking. She knew they wouldn't catch up to her, she left school about fifteen minutes ago, that meant she was at least fifteen minutes ahead of them, which was good.

Her house wasn't that far away either, and those punks didn't know where she lived…or at least she hoped they didn't.

Zakky lived with her older sister and brother, Lisa and Ricky. Their parents lived all the way in Massachusetts and they lived in Seattle. Lisa had chosen to move and Ricky was right beside her. Their parents didn't want Zakky (Zarahphina was her real name) to go with her siblings because they were too 'immature' for their own good. Zakky thought differently; she didn't care what her parents thought, she loved her siblings to death, not to mention they convinced her in the slightest.

Now, she was starting to have second thoughts; at least she had friends in Massachusetts and wasn't picked on for being quiet, shy, flinchy, and smart. Here, she was picked on constantly by the students for many stupid little reasons, the biggest one was that she was the 'new kid' and no one had even tried to be her friend, no one was nice to her, she didn't have a partner for any assignments or group projects, and she was just basically left out. Ricky had given her the option of home school, but she had refused. Lisa had tried to get her to go to a different high school or go back home, but again she refused.

No matter the hate she had for her school, she sensed something good was going to come her way; she just didn't know what yet.

She turned a corner and headed up a hill and the sidewalk disappeared so she was now walking on the side of the road and mud. She adjusted her sweatshirt sleeves so that they were hiding most of her wrists, shook up her boy short brown hair so she could get some of the water out of it since it was raining, and quickened her pace even more.

Shifting her blue eyes to the side, she noticed that a figure was somewhat behind her. She sighed and continued on, she could get home in two minutes if she kept going at the pace she was already at.

"Hey!" called the voice from behind her. Zakky didn't stop when she recognized the voice; it was one of the football players. She put her hood up and continued on.

"You gonna listen? Or are ya just gonna keep walking?" he called again.

Zakky paid no attention to the boy behind her. She got to the top of the hill and started downward, where her house was.

Then another man came from her right and grabbed her arm. She pulled back but he held on to her arm tight, "Let go you creep!" she grunted and tried to pull away again.

"I don't think so, you got me and the boys in trouble and you're gonna pay for that," he said, glaring.

"Who cares? You deserved it you stupid leech!" she hissed and once again tried to get out of his grasp.

He smacked her with his free hand and she growled slightly, swooshing the hair out of her face by snapping her head up to meet his gaze.

"You shouldn't have called me a leech," he growled and pushed her into the bushes, where there was a forest. She caught herself with her hands and got up, not turning her back on them. A third one had came and all three were standing in front of her and giving her looks of death.

She rose her hands up in defense, "Look, fellas, I really don't want any trouble. My sister and brother are expecting me at my house, so I should be going."

"They ain't home," said the newest one.

"And since they aren't home, that means we can have a bit of fun," said the one who had had her arm.

She backed away a few steps, "How do you know…"

"Hacked into the schools information system," said the one who had just came not to long ago.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "You guys are insane, picking on someone for getting you in trouble, how idiotic and immature. I hope one day someone has the guts to report you to the police so you can waste your life rotting inside prison bars."

"You're too loud mouthed for your own good, perhaps we can fix that," the one who had her arm grinned. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

She backed up a few more steps and frowned; she knew what they were going to do, or at least had a theory. They were either going to inflict A LOT of pain, they were going to rape her, kill her, or possibly all of the above. She almost jumped out of her skin when she backed up and hit a tree.

All three of them were grinning now and Zakky was beginning to get scared; she didn't want to die or suffer any other consequences that could unfold her way. All she did was tell a teacher that a kid was being beat up and that lead her to where she was now, standing in front of three football playing lunatics.

"Look guys, can't we just forget about it?" she smiled nervously. "I thought by the time the teacher would get to that boy you three would be long gone."

"Sure ya did," the blonde one said again.

All three of them were getting closer to her.

She bit her lip; she hoped someone would come along and see them beating her up and cornering her. To her loss, no one would. She had no defense, no training in any sort of defense form, she was now suggesting that she should have taken that karate class when she was in 8th grade, and she was beginning to feel as if her stomach was making summersaults in her body. She gulped and prepared for the worst.

The blonde haired boy curled his fingers into a fist and pulled it back so he could punch her hard. His fist flew threw the air and hit her in the stomach. Zakky fell to her knees and grabbed at her abdomen, pain rippling threw her. He then kicked her and caused her to fall down to her side. His two other buddy's came to have joy in the fun too, kicking the girl harder than necessary and enjoying her screams and pleads to stop. This process of them kicking her and calling her brutal names continued for fifteen minutes.

The blonde boy grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up so that they were face to face. He was grinning and she was crying, bruises already forming on her cheeks and some blood trickling from her nose. The other two football players left, leaving him and Zakky.

"I don't think you've had enough punishment," he said, still grinning, "Next time, don't mess with the big boys. _If _there's a next time."

Zakky grabbed the fist that he was holding her shirt with and looked at him, glaring, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He looked down at his pocket and buried his free hand through his pocket, pulling out a weapon that shinned in even the dimmest light; a pocket knife. He twiddled it through his fingers, thinking.

Then there was a scream that shook the forest and made birds fly through the air from the trees.

Tears flowed down her face and he pushed her to the ground, she grabbed where she had been stabbed; in the middle of her chest. Blood dripped off the knife and the blonde boy let it fall out of his hands. A look of shock splashed his face and he took off running.

She lie there, still holding her wound. Everything was going blurry and she had stopped screaming. Her skin paled and her eyes looked up at the slightly swaying trees. Her chest went up in down once and stopped, her head falling to the side and her blue eyes hiding themselves from being seen ever again.

Lisa sat on the couch, drumming her fingers on the wooden table. Her blonde hair was pulled into a nice ponytail and she wore her usual tank top and dark jeans. She slammed her cell phone on the table in anger; her little sister still wasn't answering her phone.

"Calm down, Lisa, she's probably on the other line with mom and dad," said Ricky who was sitting on the couch and playing an actiony video game.

"No she's not," Lisa snapped back at her brother, "It doesn't beep after the ring."

Ricky paused his game and shifted his body so he could see his twin sister. He had similar blond hair and it was shaggy, falling over his blue eyes. He wore a muscle shirt and sweat pants. "Look, sis, if you want, let's go and try to find her. but I promise you, she's on her way home."

Lisa nodded but she felt like something was wrong. It was already 5:42, Zakky should have been home by now. The duo grabbed some jackets and a pair of flashlights and headed out the door in search of their sister.

Footsteps came toward Zakky, the footsteps were loud and sounded like they had a long span between steps. The owner of those footsteps came across Zakky's dead body and his shadow loomed over her. His pale blue eyes pierced through the dark and he kneeled down, letting his hands grasp the body of the girl and lifted her from the cold, wet ground. A bright yellow light appeared and her scanned her, detecting no signs of life. His hand balled into a fist and he turned and walked away, taking Zakky's body with him.

_Okay guys, I know this first chapter is kinda boring and short, but please bare with me, the chapters will get longer. And yes, Zakky died, but who is this man who takes her? I think it's pretty darn obvious. But anyways, review please! If you do, cookies for all of you!_


	2. Her knight in black armor

_Authors note: Thanks for you who reviewed in the first chapter, cookies for you! Now, heres chapter two~_

**.:Chapter two:.**

_Her knight in black armor_

Zakky lay on a hard metal table, breathing slightly and a heart monitor beating to the rhythm of her heart beat. She was alive, but she didn't know it yet, she was still unconscious. Her mouth was closed and her eyes shut, no warmth came to her body even though she was alive. A figure sat by her bed with one leg crossing the other, his arms also crossed. He kept his blue eyes on her, not even daring to look away. He could watch her, but not her dreams.

* * *

_She ran through the trees, pushing branches out of her way. She had no idea whatsoever where she was going, but the laughter ringing through her eardrums forced her to push on. Sweat trickled down the sides of her face; even if it was freezing cold out. Her short brown hair flew backwards from the force of wind and she kept running. The laughter that seemed to come from everywhere continued. It wasn't overjoyed laughter, it was demonic and eerie, spine chilling so say. Her feet were beginning to feel heavy and she was gasping for breath, this must have been what death was like; running away from nothing but laughter._

_Zakky then slumped on the ground, not bothering to catch herself, she needed to rest but her blue eyes wouldn't close. The laughing became slower and sounded like it would soon fade._

_Then there were footsteps coming from behind her, loud ones. She didn't turn around; she curled up in a ball, hugging her knees. The laughter then sounded more human-like and was now just coming from behind her. A shadow loomed over her in an eerie fashion. The figure knelt down on one leg and grinned, his bright green eyes glowing through the darkness of the forest. He chuckled._

"_Well, what do you know?" he said with a grin, fangs poking out from the sides of his mouth, "I found you."_

* * *

Zakky sat up with a yelp and tried to look around, but she couldn't, something was either covering her eyes or she was blind. She panted a bit and a few sweat drops trickled down her face from the bad dream. She traced her hands on what she was sitting on, she expected the forest floor, since that was where she was at before, but felt covers of a bed. Had she been taken home? To a hospital? She placed her head in her hands and sighed, that's when she noticed she wasn't feeling _anything. _No pain came to her. She let her hand slide down to where she was stabbed, in the middle of her chest and almost jumped out of her skin. She felt her whole chest stick out and smooth out downwards. Zakky tapped and heard a _clink. _Her eyes widened and let her hands come up to her head. She didn't feel what she wanted to feel. She had no hair; she had a helmet or something metallic on her head. Her fingers slid up a bit and noticed two antennas stick out backwards from both sides of her head.

"What the _hell?" _she gasped, she didn't scream, but she wanted to.

A low chuckle came from beside her and spoke softly, "What? Are you confused?"

She frowned and looked in the direction she had heard the voice, "Wha…who are you?"

She would have seen him smile if she could see, "Can you not see me, young one?"

Zakky shook her head, "Please answer my question." She said, a little tear sliding down her cheek. A metal hand touched her face and whipped it away.

"Now, there's no use crying, Zarahphina," he said softly, he still had his hand on her cheek. She grabbed it, alarmed.

"How…how do you know my name?" she asked.

A grin lingered in his voice, "I will explain later, right now, I'll fix your optics so you can see."

"Optics?" she asked.

"Your eyes," he said.

A look of confusion and irritation splashed her face, "You still haven't told me your name, and you know mine."

He sighed, "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

The word 'Decepticon' already made a light switch turn on above her head, but she didn't know why, she already had a theory that they were nothing but trouble.

"You seem like you're in deep thought, Zarahphina, what's on your mind?" Megatron asked.

"It's Zakky," she mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Please, call me Zakky."

He nodded, "As you wish, now, lay down."

She did as she was told and Megatron helped her, sitting her head gently on a pillow. He looked at her optics underneath her visor, both were gray, meaning that they were off.

Megatron got a pick like tool and opened her visor, attaching a few wires behind her optics. He lightly clicked her visor back into place and it shined with a dark pink, her optics behind her visor were blood red. He grinned with satisfaction and leaned back in his chair by her bed.

Zakky's vision was blurry at first but when it adjusted, she could see every little detail of every little thing. The colors were bright and beautiful, and she looked over at Megatron and her optics widened slightly.

She thought he was handsome…for a robot. His different shades of silver, blue, and black made him look tall and tough. He had lots of armor that made him look muscular. And his face was white and his optics a lighter shade of blue, like hers were, he wore a smirk.

"Like what you see?" he asked, snapping Zakky out of her thoughts and sitting up. A blush crossed her cheeks and looked away.

He chuckled, "You don't need to be embarrassed Zarah- Zakky," he corrected himself.

"I…I'm sorry for staring at you like that, that's never happened to me before," she whispered but still didn't look at him.

He grinned and patted her shoulder, "So, I am suggesting you want to know where you are."

This time she looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Fine, but you must tell me what happened to you."

She again nodded and told him everything. She told him about her walking down the hall and finding three football players beating up an unpopular boy and her walk home, she even told her that the three boys had cornered her and one stabbed her and how she thought she was dead. Megatron, she observed, was an excellent listener; he hadn't interrupted at all and kept his questions to himself until she was done.

His questions consisted of two different things: What was a football player, and how dare they take their anger on a defenseless girl like her. He also cursed in a foreign language and mumbled how they were cowards. She answered his first question, but failed to answer his second, she didn't really know why they killed her…or at least tried to kill her. Megatron nodded, even though he equally didn't understand.

"Now, answer my question," she said. She was now hugging her knees to her chest.

He nodded, "You are at my base, young one."

"And how did I get here?" she asked, edging on.

"I brought you here." He said, "I found you lying in the forest and found no trace of life, so I brought you here, created a new body for you, and here you are now."

"So I'm one of you?" she asked, laying her head on her knees.

"Yes, you are."

"Do you still have my old body?"

"I…do not," he slowly said.

She raised an optic ridge, "Then where the hell is it?"

"If you will pay attention to the, what you humans call 'television', you will find out." He said and laughed as he stood up and walked over to a computer that was in the corner of the room.

* * *

It had been three days and living hell fro twins Lisa and Ricky Roberts. It was about 9:27 PM and Lisa sat at the counter, tears still coming from her eyes. She hadn't hardly slept for the three days she hadn't seen her younger sister. Police were still on search and rescue and she held the portable phone in front of her, ready to answer it at any moment.

Ricky had also not slept for a good two days. He sat locked in his room, staring at the ceiling, and also crying. Lisa had known he would be crying, that's why he locked himself in there; no need to go and look like a baby.

Then the doorbell rang and Lisa quickly got out of her chair and sprinted to the door. She opened it and saw the police officer in charge of the case.

"Ms. Roberts?" he asked. She nodded.

The officer sighed, he had well groomed black hair and a well kept goatee, "I have some good news and some bad news."

"What is it officer?" Lisa asked eagerly.

The police officer looked tired and…sad? "The good news is that we found your sister."

Lisa smiled, but she noticed the grim look on the officers face.

"The bad news is…she's been murdered. We found her in the forest not too far from the road and your house. She was stabbed in the chest, and looked as if she was beaten to death. I am very sorry, Ms. Roberts."

Lisa's face went pale, how could this officer say that her little sister was _murdered_? It couldn't have been true. She was only fifteen.

"You…you can't be serious…" she said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I'm terribly sorry…but I'm afraid it is true," he said and put his hand in his pocket, fishing out something. He found it and carefully took it out. It was a silver locket; the silver locket Zakky wore everyday. He handed it to Lisa and she took it, her face going red and she cried.

* * *

"Megatron?" Zakky asked, looking at him, he was still sitting at the computer.

"Yes?" he asked and spinned the chair around so that he was facing her.

"She rubbed her shoulders nervously, "How long have I been away?"

"Away from what?"

"My sister and brother," she said.

He pursed his lips to the side, "Three days I believe."

"Three days?" she almost screamed, "My siblings must be worried sick! Megatron, I have to go talk to them!"

"You can't, not when you are looking like that."

She frowned and tried to stand up but Megatron rushed over and placed is hands on her shoulders, making her sit down.

"Why can't I go and see them? They won't tell anybody that I'm a giant metal robot," she argued.

"Ah, but you don't know that. Besides, it'll get you even more homesick and you will just keep bugging me to go see them," he said, furrowing his 'eyebrows'.

She looked up at him, pleading, "Just once, to tell them I'm okay."

They sat there staring each other in the optics for a few minutes.

Megatron then broke the silence, "Fine, I will let you go. I have an exception though; you may only go if you show good behavior for a week. At the end of the week, if you are good, I will let you see your siblings. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded and looked down at her feet. "One more question, Megatron."

He smirked, "My, you're just full of curiosity, aren't you?"

"Yes. May I get a mirror and see my body?"

Megatron assumed that question would eventually pop up, "Yes, you can. Stay here and do not leave this room. I shall go and fetch your reflecting devise." And with that, he got up and left, locking the door behind him.

Zakky stood up and stretched her arms, examining her room. There were no windows, so the room was a tad dark, but she had a blue light by her bed that casted all the light. She had a computer in the corner and a dresser. _A dresser? _She thought to herself, _why would I need a dresser?" _she walked over to it and opened the top drawer. She saw some big pieces of paper, color pencil like objects and mechanical pencils. How did he know she loved to draw? She opened the second drawer and saw a few game stations; this was getting weirder and weirder. She then opened the last drawer and saw some Stephen King books, the Iliad, the Odyssey, Dante's Inferno, and vampire hunter D mangas. She shut the drawers and went to sit back on her bed.

Books, drawings, and games? Megatron seemed to already know a lot about her. She was now beginning to feel very strange, like he actually _knew _her before she had died.

Just then Megatron came back into the room with a mirror and sat it beside her dresser. He smiled when he saw her right where he had left her.

"Are you in deep thought again?" he asked.

She popped her head up, "Oh...uh…yes."

"About what?" he asked again.

She sighed, "Did you ever know me when I was still human? Before this mess occurred?"

Megatron sat down beside her, "No." he said, "Why do you ask?"

"Because…I got up and looked inside my dresser and found drawing stuff, game consoles, and books. How'd you know that I do all of that in my spare time?"

"I guess it was a lucky guess," he said.

She felt like it was more than that but she let it drop, "Thank you for the mirror."

He grinned, "Go ahead, try it out."

She stood up again with the help of Megatron. She took one step and almost fell, but Megatron caught her and stood her back up.

She walked over to the mirror and saw her reflection and almost gasped. She had red armor and black under armor. Her helmet was also red and she had a dark pink visor. On her chest was a cockpit and she had wings spreading from her shoulders. Finally, there was one purple insignia's on each wing.

Zakky was completely shocked; she thought she was beautiful, she had never _ever _thought that about herself until now. Megatron smiled and rubbed her back.

He leaned down and whispered, "Like what you see?"

Zakky was still shocked and Megatron didn't expect her to say this; "I suppose Zakky's too weird for a robot name, isn't it?"

He stared at her, "It's your choice on what you want to be called." He said, still rubbing her back but she didn't notice, "Would you like to be called by your _real _name?"

She nodded slowly.

He grinned and put an arm behind her shoulders, "Then welcome to the Decepticons, _Zarahphina." _

* * *

Lisa sat on the couch, her face was pale and her cell phone was in her hand. She had told Ricky the terrifying news, and he was taking it real hard. Now came a very difficult task; calling their parents and telling them of Zakky's murder. She really didn't want to break the news to them, not at all, but she had too.

She slowly dialed her mother's number and held the phone up to her ear. A few rings passed by when her father answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, dad," she said.

"Hello, Elizabeth, decided to call and check in?" he asked.

"Well…not exactly," she sniffed, trying already not to cry on the phone.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"Dad, Zakky's been murdered."

* * *

_Phew, chapter two done. Thanks again for the people who reviewed and favorited this story! Review please?_


	3. New faces, New places

_Authors note: Wow, I'm on a role! Just so you know, I am calling Zakky Zarahphina now because that is her Decepticon name. And also, thank you so much for the people who alerted/favorited and reviewed! It means a great deal to me __ Here's chapter three, I will allow you to read now. _

**.:Chapter three:.**

_New faces, new places_

"So," Zarahphina asked as she looked over Megatrons shoulder, "Are there more of...you know…whatever we are?"

Megatron laughed, "Of course there is!"

"Well then, where are they?" she asked, looking at the computer monitor; he was apparently typing up some battle plans or something, "I want to meet them."

He looked at her with disbelief in his optics, "That's very unnatural for you."

She raised an optic ridge, "How do you know?"

"I don't. You just seem like you have a quiet and shy personality," he said and continued to type.

Zarahphina pursed her lips to the side, it was beginning to get kind of uncomfortable, and she knew he was hiding something. So then she decided that if he wouldn't take her to see the other Decepticons, she'd go along and find them herself.

She walked over to her door and placed her hand on the doorknob, slowly turning her head to see if Megatron was watching her, and he wasn't. She turned the doorknob and was about to push it open when Megatron spoke.

"Don't you go out there." He warned, still not looking at her.

She turned it until she was sure that if she pushed it open, she could get out fast. She wasn't afraid of Megatron and she was sure she wouldn't be anytime soon, it couldn't possibly be harmful if she just walked out and explored a bit, would it?

The femme grinned to herself and pushed it open. A low growl escaped Megatrons lips and got up from his chair, walking over to Zarahphina. Zarahphina smirked and skipped out of the room. Megatron ran after his skipping soldier.

"You're too slow, Megatron," she laughed. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, really?" he asked as he jumped and tackled her to the floor, flipping her over so that they were face to face. Zarahphina blushed bright red, despite the fact that her face was white. He smirked and grabbed her wing and pulled her up.

"Ouch!" she hissed as he dragged her back to her room by the wing. When they got their, he made her sit on her bed. She crossed her arms and did as she was told.

"Do not pull a move like that again," he said and sat beside her.

"What are you going to do? Send me to my room?" she joked.

"Not necessarily, I'll find something for you to do."

She frowned and looked at him again, "Please? I want to meet the other Decepticons."

Megatron notice she wasn't fooling, she really did want to meet them. Megatron found this awkward…but he let that feeling pass.

"Fine," he said, "but I'm warning you. They aren't the most _pleasant._"

"I bet they aren't all that bad, Megatron," she smiled, satisfied that he agreed.

He chuckled a bit, "Oh, we'll see about that."

Zarahphina jumped a little from surprise, Megatron wrapped his fingers around hers and pulled her up and off of the bed. Blushing, Zarahphina and Megatron exited the room and headed down the command center.

In the command center, Thundercracker, Scourge, Ransack, Crumplezone, and Thunderblast talked about how they hadn't seen Megatron in three days.

"Maybe the boss man got off-lined," Ransack said as he leaned back in a chair by Crumplezone.

"Oh how wonderful that would be," Said Scourge who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh, you two are just too jealous of Megatron's power," Thunderblast hissed.

"Why do you like Megatron so much?" asked Crumplezone.

"Yeah, if ya like him so much, why don't ya just marry him?" Ransack laughed.

Thunderblast smacked him, making him fall from his chair, "For your information, I like someone else."

"Sure ya do, Thunderblast," said Ransack, rubbing his helmet.

Scourge rolled his optics and sighed.

Then the door to the command center slid open and Megatron came through it, with him was a femme. Megatron let go of Zarahphina hand and walked in front of her. Everyone gave their undivided attention to their leader and the new comer, Scourge felt a grin spread his lips as he saw the femme.

Zarahphina noticed his grin and shifted her optics towards Megatron, crossing her arms out of self-cautiousness.

"Troops, this is a new soldier for the Decepticon cause. Her name is Zarahphina and I expect you all to be on your best behavior. She is new to this planet so teach her how to blend in and not be seen by the humans. I shall teach her how to fight. Any objections will lead to punishment by my hand, have I made myself clear?""

They all mumbled 'Yes Megatron'. Megatron smirked and walked away from Zarahphina. She looked at him with confusion as he walked over to the main computer.

The femme knew none of them would come talk to her, it would be just like school, but all that changed when another femme walked up to her with a smile. She had yellow optics and different shades of purple.

"I'm Thunderblast," she said. She was shorter than Zarahphina but not by much.

Zarahphina nervously smiled, "Uh, I'm Zarahphina."

"I like your paint job, how long have you been on Earth?" she asked.

"Thank you…I like yours too. And not superiorly long…just about…oh, a few days," she lied, hoping Thunderblast couldn't detect it.

"Oh," she said, "Which planet did you come from?"

Zarahphina shrugged, "You know…Mars."

Megatron smirked as he tried to find the location of something; he thought Zarahphina was just too innocently cute. She was trying to be normal, he observed, lying to keep away a secret.

"I've never heard of any transformers coming from Mars, were you sparked there?"

"Y-yeah," Zarahphina smiled, "It's a terribly long story."

"Hmm, I see, well, I'll talk to you later then," stated Thunderblast, giving Zarahphina a smile and headed out of the command center. When she was gone, Zarahphina walked over to Megatron and whispered.

"I can't believe you!" she silently hissed.

"What did I do?" he smirked.

"You left me to talk with someone!"

"Aw, you must be dying inside," he said sarcastically.

She didn't say anything.

"At least you have an acquaintance," he smirked and continued to type. She growled and leaned against the wall.

This time, a mech walked over, it was the same mech that had been grinning at her a few moments ago. She looked at him cautiously.

"Why, hello there," he grinned. He had black and orange paint, fangs coming out from both sides of his lips and bright green optics. He looked familiar.

"Do…do I know you from somewhere?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"I don't believe so, my name is Scourge, leader of Jungle Planet, you must have heard of it." He said.

"Uh, no actually, I haven't," she said and looked down.

"Where do you come from, femme?" he asked.

"The name's Zarahphina, okay? And I come from mars." She said and looked the other way.

"Martian, aye?" he grinned, tracing one of his claws on one of her wings. She jumped a bit from the sudden touch and stepped away a few feet. Megatron noticed this but kept typing.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

"A bit of an aggressive girl, aren't you?" he asked, repeating his trace with his claw down her wing.

"I said don't touch me!" she yelled, Megatron got up and walked over to the two, standing in front of Zarahphina.

"Scourge, did I or did I not just tell you to behave?" Megatron growled.

"My apologies, sir, it won't happen again," said Scourge and walked out of the room, clenching his fist on his way.

Megatron then turned to face the femme, "Didn't I tell you that weren't all that pleasant?"

She nodded and then was lead out of the room.

Megatron then grabbed Zarahphina by the hand again and lead her to her room.

The base was a maze; it reminded Zarahphina of the Labyrinth, she was expecting the Minotaur to come out of nowhere and eat her alive. She felt like she should have brought some string to figure out the way to her room. Sighing, she let Megatron lead on, his hand still in hers. She still couldn't believe that _Scourge _guy was pretty much flirting with her. The femme now thought he would be the Minotaur; just waiting around the corner to snatch her away.

Megatron tugged her arm, "What's on your mind?" he asked as they still walked.

Zarahphina hadn't noticed that she was walking slower, "Oh, nothing…just thinking about an old story."

"Oh," he said.

"I can always teach it to you later," she said.

"Teach me what?" he asked, growling the slightest.

"The story of the Minotaur," she smiled to herself.

"It sounds boring."

"Not as boring as you would think," she said.

"I'm not interested in Earths tales or epics; I'm only interested in war and battles," he said.

"Well, it's an interesting story," she said, scratching her helmet and smiled a little, "It involves people getting killed by a savage beast."

"So?" he asked, looking at her by the corner of his optic.

She sighed, defeated, "Never mind, is my room anywhere near here?"

"Just a hallway or so away," he said.

She stayed silent the rest of the way, frowning when the image of Scourge as the Minotaur hammered itself in her brain. Why was she even thinking like that? There was no Minotaur, and he wouldn't be touching her if Megatron was around. And from what it looked like, Megatron wasn't leaving her alone anytime soon. But then she began to wonder; did Decepticons sleep? Eat? Go to the bathroom? What _did _they do? She wanted to ask, but she was afraid that he would get frustrated and change the subject like he did with their first conversation.

"You like to go into deep thought now, don't you?" Megatron asked and she jumped a bit from surprise. He chuckled and he stopped at her door, unlocking it and letting himself in, she was right behind him. When she got in, she plopped on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Megatron sat at the foot of her bed and looked at her.

"I am…uh…sorry about Scourge," he said, rubbing his helmet.

It sounded like he made an effort to just say that, Zarahphina noticed.

"Are you…okay, Megatron?" she asked, sitting up with the support of her elbows.

"Yes I'm fine," he quickly said.

She furrowed her optic brows; something was on his mind so she decided to change the subject, "Question. Do we sleep, eat, and…go to the bathroom?"

Megatron then said, "Well, our diet is strictly energon; it's our life line so say. And yes, we do sleep, but no, we do not go to the bathroom. What is it anyway?"

Her cheeks reddened, "What? Going to the bathroom?"

He nodded.

"I…don't know how exactly to explain it, so I won't go into detail," she quickly said.

"I have a question about you," he suddenly said.

She blinked a few times and sat up fully, "Go ahead, we're already playing 20 questions."

He gave her a confused look for a few seconds but shook it off, "Why did you not live with your parents."

She flinched a little, "Okay, Megatron. How do you know all of this stuff about me? First was you finding me, then knowing what I like to do in my spare time, saying that's 'Awkward for you', and now knowing that I don't live with my parents." She crossed her arms and tapped her armor, "I would appreciate an explanation. The reason I do not live with my parents is because I prefer my brother and sister over them."

"See? That's all you had to say," he grinned, "And you want to know why I know so much about you?"

She cocked her head a bit, "Enlighten me."

He sighed, "I was walking around at the time, searching for the cyber planet Earth key. I stumbled upon you and your little family moving into your house and decided to observe closer, and so I did. I was very interested in you so I kept coming back just to watch you every chance I got. You interested me _a lot; _I even thought your pass time you call 'drawing' was worth my time. By the way, that recent drawing of that four legged hoofed animal with a skull for its head was very good."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing; he had _spied _on her. But that didn't explain how he could know her personality. Megatron saw she had a question, but he had the answer to it.

"If you are wondering how I could hear you, I sent a clock to you with a built in recorder, I could easily tell what your personality was. Shy, quiet, smart, and creative. Very interesting indeed." He said with a small smirk.

Zarahphina would have smacked him if she was her sister, but she wasn't, but she kind of did want to yell at him a little. Did he really find her interesting? No one was interested in her, it had seemed. Now here came a giant metal robot alien who _was._ She did however felt a little touched inside; he had complemented her drawing of a skull horse _and _he said he was 'interested' in her. Her question was answered though, and it did make sense; she _had _gotten a clock from her, what she thought, uncle, and that was her only clock in her room. She _was _drawing a skull horse a few days ago. He _knew _her personality.

"Why me though, Megatron? It doesn't seem like you'd be the guy interested in humans," she said.

He simply smiled, "Just like I said before; I find you interesting."

"How so?" she asked.

He was quiet for all of six seconds, "I find you…I don't know. I just find you interesting." He got up from off her bed and walked to the computer once again. She frowned and her visor glowed brightly.

"Will you get your metal ass of that computer chair and look at me? I want you to answer my question," she demanded and tapped her armor with her fingers.

"I don't know why I didn't make you a triple-changer with three different faces, your personality changes with a blink of an eye, you know," he said with his arms also crossed. He spinned around and looked at Zarahphina.

She glared daggers at him, "Answer my question, please."

"Not until you chill off, Zarahphina," he said.

"Chill off, Megatron?" she asked, "I'm just fine. I just want you to answer my question."

"I will later. I have work to do," he said and got up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked, irritated.

"Back to the command center…I have an old friend to speak with," he answered and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Her visor glowed even brighter, but faded when she sighed and leaned back on her bed. She had completely forgotten about Scourge, her mind was now glued on that Megatron had been spying on her for about four months. The _nerve _of him. She had found herself angry, she was hardly ever angry, even if she had gotten grounded. This body change must have had a personality change too, which she really wasn't enjoying too much.

She glared up at her ceiling; it was steel so she saw a blurry reflection of herself lying down on her bed. She sighed again and turned her head, noticing that there was a huge TV on her wall. _Didn't notice that before…, _she thought and got up.

She walked over to her dresser and opened the second drawer that had the game consoles in it. She pulled out the Xbox 360 and pulled out Left4Dead. She hooked it in and set it on the floor. Again, she stood up and put a hand on the wall beside the Television.

Zarahphina felt her arm go into the wall and looked at her hand quickly; a section of the wall had sunken in to another room. Her visor glowing brightly out of curiosity, she let herself into the mysterious room.

The room was big and there wasn't anything in it but layers of dust. She walked into the middle of the room, leaving her footprints marked in the dust. She looked up and saw there was a cylinder air way just her size and it lead to the sky. The sun shined in there, giving the only source of light. She smiled, the light gave her happiness. She wanted to hear the birds, feel the wind, and enjoy the sun.

But how would she get out there? She couldn't fly…or could she? She did however have wings and weird turbo boosters on her forearms. _Maybe I'm a jet…_she thought. She closed her optics that were behind her dark pink visor and began to feel her body shift. Gears rotated and metal bended and clanked. She then began to feel herself float above the floor. She opened her eyes and saw that she couldn't see her feet at all. She revved her engine.

She was still stunned and she transformed back to her robot form. She was relieved that she could see her feet.

Looking up at the sky again, she grinned and transformed, dashing up towards the light.

It was thirty minutes later when Megatron came back into Zarahphina's room. He unlocked the door and let himself in, only to see that she wasn't there. Outraged, he looked around for any evidence she would have left to see where she had gone. The mech glanced over at the TV and saw part of the sunken wall. Growling, he stomped over to it and went through the passage, still not seeing his Decepticon. That's when he looked up and saw that there was an entrance leading to the outside world.

"Slagged!" he hissed and kicked from the floor and into the sky.

Zarahphina raced through the sky, piercing through clouds. She loved flying; she thought it was amazing. She really didn't even care to turn around; she didn't want to sit in her room for who knows how long and play a video game when she could be flying. She didn't even think about Megatron when his voice came on her comm. Link.

/_Zarahphina! Where in the name of pit are you?/ _growled one pissed off Megatron.

She didn't answer at first, was there anything these robots _couldn't _do?

_/Zarahphina, I know you are not in your room. Report back to me at once!/_

_/What? I can't stretch my wings a little, Megatron? Come on, I'm not doing anything bad./ _she said with a trace of a smile lingering in her voice.

_/I am not in a mood for games, stop where you are and I will come and get you./ _he growled.

The femme looked down, she was flying over the ocean, _/Yeah, well, see, I can't really do that./_

_/And why not?/_

_/I'm over the water…and I don't really know how to swim./_

_/Well, your going to learn./_

_/Look, how about I just come back to base? I…I think I know where it is,/ _she said, not wanting to do a nosedive into the could water.

_/Too bad, I don't want the humans seeing you in your robot mode,/ _he said back.

_/But I'm not in my robot mode, I'm flying through the air in my jet mode./_

He was quiet for a minute, _/You can transform?/_

_/Yeah./_

He grinned on the other line, _/I didn't even have to teach you?/_

_/Uh, no. Is transforming weird for Decepticons?/_

_/Primus no, that's what we're called: Transformers./_

_/Well, that does make sense…/_

_/Now, send me your coordinates, I will come and fetch you./_

_/Nope. I'm just fine flying by myself./_

He growled. _/That wasn't a question, Zarahphina, that was an order!/_

_/What are you so afraid of? It's not like someone's gonna come kidnap me or beat me to death; that's already happened may I remind you?/ _she asked and shut off the comm link with a sigh. She turned her jet mode around and sped off to where she thought the base was.

Wing-saber and Jetfire hovered in the sky just below the clouds, searching for energon and any Decepticons. Jetfire's radar beeped with excitement as a purple dot came into view.

"Looks like we got some company, Wing-Saber," Jetfire told in his Australian accent.

"All right! Let's kick some Decepticon aft!" Wing-Saber grinned.

Jetfire looked forward a bit and saw an red f-15 jet speed towards them.

"Is it Starscream?" Wing-Saber asked.

"No, it's too small to be Starscream," Jetfire said back.

Zarahphina saw the two planes but kept on flying, she swept beneath them and continued to head to the forest.

"Wing-Saber, let's get that Decepticreep," Jetfire said and turned around himself, heading for the small jet. Wing-Saber mimicked his action and also sped off to get the jet, speeding past Jetfire.

Zarahphina looked at her back monitor, those planes were following her and the white one was catching up to her. Were they Decepticons too? She transformed in mid-air above the clouds, holding out her arms for Wing-Saber to stop.

The mech had almost ran into her but he transformed too. When he regained some balance he pulled out a gun.

"Wo there, turbo, just put the gun down," she said shaking her hands with protest, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you, Decepticon?" he asked, still keeping his weapon aimed.

"M-My names Zarahphina," she said, still keeping her arms up. "Whoever you are, I'm not the killing type so I'm not going to hurt you."

He rolled his optics, "Where's your base?"

"I…don't think I should tell you that, sir," she said, her optics narrowing.

A green mech came up from behind the white one, his gun also aimed.

"Didn't I just say I wasn't going to hurt you? Put your stupid weapons down and be civil, why don't you? And who the hell are you guys? I didn't see you in the command center when Megatron took me there," she hissed.

"You think we're Decepticons?" asked Jetfire.

"Of course I do! Why do you guys have that look on your face?" she asked. Wing-Saber looked shocked and she could have sworn that Jetfire did an anime sweat drop.

"How old are you?" Jetfire said.

"Sorry, I don't give information to strangers," she said.

Jetfire lowered his weapon as did Wing-Saber.

"Will you talk if we put our weapons away?" Jetfire asked.

She shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt to try."

The two mechs looked at each other and nodded, both put their weapons on their backs.

"Okay, we got off at the wrong start, now didn't we? My name's Jetfire and this is Wing-Saber."

"Call me Zarahphina."

"Alright, Zarahphina. Where did you come from?" Wing-Saber asked.

"Mars." She quickly said.

"You did not come from Mars." Wing-Saber said.

"You have no proof," She said, crossing her arms.

"I've never seen you on the battle field before…when did you get here?" asked Jetfire.

"Three days ago," she said.

"And you made a decision that quickly that you were going to be a Decepticon?"

"It was my only choice, aren't you guys Decepticons?" she asked, looking confused.

"No, we're Autobots. We protect life, the Decepticons destroy it," Jetfire said, clenching a fist.

"But they all seem nice, at least the ones I've talked to, excluding Scourge," She said innocently.

"Then why don't you come to the Autobot base? Let us show you around and after that, you can decide on what you want to do," Jetfire smiled kindly behind his face mask and held out a hand for Zarahphina to grab. She hesitated.

"I…I…what if Megatron finds out that I left?" she asked before she made the decision to or to not to grab his hand.

"Well, if he does, which he probably will, he'll be one pissed off Decepticon," Wing-Saber joked.

Jetfire shook his head, "It's your choice, Zarahphina. I wont make you do anything you are uncomfortable with."

Zarahphina stared at his hand, her arm trying to make up its mind on whether or not to grab his hand. After the battle between pros and cons, her white hand let itself be placed in his black one. Jetfire held onto her hand and led her through the skies and into the setting sun.

_Nine pages? Wow that's a lot. Scourge was being kind of brave, wasn't he?(Laughs) I feel bad for making my OC talk with Thunderblast, how about you? Figure out how their friendship goes later on. Leave a review on your way out, would you?_

_Just to say, I am doing fan art so if you have a story and would like some fan art, give me a link to your story and I'll see what I can do. Laters. _


End file.
